Temporal Displacement (LL)
"Temporal Displacement" is the first episode of Legoland Season 2. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis Some time after the events of season 1, Legoland has moved, new people and equipment has arrived from Centura and a strange temporal pod arrives. Plot An interesting day at Legoland... James is standing in front of the new Legoland, it is bigger and inside a large cave/alcove. James is standing giving a speech. He says that the way to finally call the new Legoland complete is to cut the ribbon on the new tram system. He carries on and says that Legoland has grown so big and got so many more people and equipment from Centura we needed a new way to get around, now we have one. Finally he says that I now announce the Legoland Transit System officially open! He cuts the ribbon and the first Transit Cart goes down the track. John come up to him and tells him that the final ship from Centura is currently in orbit. James asks what's on it. John says more equipment, materials and vehicles but also some old friends. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Everybody starts using the Legoland Transit System to get to their work areas while James and John go off to the main ship yard to great the new members of Legoland. James uses his Communicator to tell Dave in the main command room to tell the ship in orbit to land, it does so. The doors open and many people get out. Two scientists walk up to James. James looks at them supprisingly and says "Dr. Rosenburg, Harold?" They all look happy to see each other and hug. They say that they have not seen James in ages while he says that he had no idea that they were coming. James says that he though they said they would not join any Legoland as they want their work to be done on Centura. The two professors say that James said the same thing not too long ago but now he is standing here as the leader of one. They all laugh and say that they need to catch up, John watches and says that im glad you both have arrived, now they can both work together for once. James, John, Dr. Rosenburg and Harold all enter the main command room and see Dave, Mitch and the rest of the Command Crew. James explains that this room is the hub of Legoland where it is all controlled. Dave asks how they know each other. Everyone laughs and asks how on earth he does not know. Mitch explains that James and Dr. Rosenburg were once rivals, both trying to make the first wire teleporter. The doctor had it but ran out of funding so James managed to get that title. Dr. Rosenburg then explained that he then started work on the non-wire teleporter but just could not get it to work. James then says that he tried it here too, his prototypes just have not been successful. John then says that this will be a great time for you both to work together and try and make it. They both agreed and decided to get lunch at the cafeteria. In a new lab, Walter, Slick and two new scientists, Simins and Dr. Keller, were working on the Hyper Velocity Weapon. Dr. Keller was a paraplegic and was in an electric wheelchair. They says that it is time to test it. Walter charges it up and fires it at a target. Simins says that it ripped through a sheet of Kaninstrum like a bullet through paper. Dr. Keller says that James will be very pleased with this. Slick says that we have spent enough time on this, now we should get back to working on Legolands weapon and shield systems. They all agree In a Transit Cart, James , Dr. Rosenburg and Harold are all on their way to the cafeteria. James explains that the research facility has undergone so much more improvements since it was first set up. It now has many more lbs, hundreds more workers, a Transit System, a state of the art Medical Bay, 23 satellites and its own weapon and shield systems. Dr. Rosenburg and Harold are both impressed. Harold says that they want to start work on the non-wire teleporter as soon as possible, James says after lunch here in the cafeteria they will start. The Transit Cart reaches its destination and the doors open, everyone gets out. They all get lunch and sit down. Suddenly James's Communicator goes off, Dave is on the other end, he tells him that he better get over to the main command room fast, something is happening. They all rush back onto the Transit System. All three of them enter the main command room. John says that they are picking up an object in orbit. James asks if it is a ship, Dave says its too small, it might be a satellite. James orders Dave to go up there and use a Tractor Beam to bring it down to the surface. He does so and the object is taken to a lab to be examined. James comes over to take a look at the satellite. It looks like a black pod of some kind with no visible door or window. Walter, Slick and Luther are there examining it along with other scientists. They all say that they are getting funny results. Luther explains that they can't work out what material it is made from or what race it belongs to. Slick says that it does not look as if it has any kind of propulsion system, it has just been drifting. James asks to do a Multiphasic Subatomic Scan. Walter ad Slick prepare the scan while the other scientists get out their Scanners to monitor the experiment. The scan commences and they find out that the capsule seems to be in some kind of Temporal Flux. Harold asks what that means, Dr. Rosenburg explains that it means it is sort of dislodged from normal spacetime and experiences no time or no entropy. James asks them to continue with the tests until they find out more about what's happening, he finally says he has got a bad feeling about this. John is with Mitch just next to the main space port. He asks what the status of the new weapons systems is, he says that the 2 primary Laser Cannons are ready and the secondary Laser Blasters are nearly complete. John then asks about the shields, Mitch says that a level 5 Force Field generator has been installed and can cover all of Legoland. John is happy and asks him to run a few tests. They target a few asteroids out in space and use Legolands Tractor Beam to pull them down into the atmosphere, they then use the new weapons to blow them up. James, Dr. Rosenburg and Harold are in a new lab building the new non-wire teleporter. The each have many PDA's and are showing designs and prototypes to each other. Suddenly Walter communicates to James that they had discovered something. All three of them rush to the location of the Void Pod. When they get there Slick explains that there are many interesting features on the outside of the pod that are just too small to see. Walter says that they examined the outside of the Void Pod using a microscope and discovered a counter on the side. It was a simple electronic counter that was counting down. There was 57 hours left on the clock but they had no idea what would happen when it reached zero. James looked worried and said that for all we know this is some kind of bomb built by the Hackabots. James then made it the top priority to get that thing open and find out what it is, they can use any resource or personnel they need. If they cant open it then they need to have a quick way to get rid of it. Dr. Keller was in a new large lab that contains a giant Mass Spectrometer. He was working with many other scientists to get it up and running. Walter and Slick arrive and say that they have the first sample for the lab to test on, the Void Pod. The doctor becomes excited and gets the engineers and scientists to keep on working so they can run the test. A few hours later the lab is ready, Dr. Keller, Walter, Slick and many other scientists are gathered inside the main control room. The Void Poid is situated inside the test chamber ready to be analysed. The whole device powers up and a giant laser scanning beam scan the pod, Dr. Keller says he is receiving telemetry and gets the other scientists to start analyzing it. The laser stops and everyone gather around the console to see what they have discovered. Dr. Keller says that the device was unable to determine the material the pod is made from as it is slowly becoming more and more out of phase with time and space. The device analysed its Quantum Number and found out that it was fluctuating and eventually would be so different from our universes Quantum Number that it would literally cease to exist. The Mass Spectrometer did reveal that there is a tiny, microscopic hole in the Void Pod. Particles are leaking out of this hole, the particles were Tachyons. Dr. Keller then said that I think its time we got James. Around the briefing room table in the main command room everyone gathered. Simins explains that it looks like the Void Pod is some kind of temporal bomb, the Tachyons gave the tell tail sign. Walter says that as the time ticks down the pod is becoming more and more out of phase with space time, when it reaches zero the pod will be completely gone and the Tachyons will destabilise all at once creating a giant temporal explosion most likely creating a worm hole or a black hole. James says that we can't let this happen and so we must find a way to stop it or we will all die. Slick explains that there is more bad news, as the pod gets more and more out of phase with our space time it is harder and harder to interact with, soon it will be at a point that nothing will be able to stop it. Mitch suggests to use the Hyper Velocity Weapon to blast it open. Simins says that the weapon should have enough firepower to do so but to modify it to that power level will take 1 week, we only have a few hours. Dave says that the only option is to dump it somewhere. James says that when he became head of Legoland he took an oath, to help ad protect our universe and everything that lives in it. If we were to dump the bomb it could kill countless numbers of other aliens. Finally he says that they have no choice and that it is the only option they have. He asks for them to load the Void Pod into the Transport Shuttle. James needs to get some air so he get Mitch and takes him over to the ship yard, he tells him that he needed a faster and stronger ship so he has decomissioned his M1 and made a new ship, the M2. He looks at it and likes it. Both of them go out on a spin in it around the solar system. James get a message on his Communicator, it is Slick, he says that he needs to get back here now. They both return and land the M2 in the main space port. All the scientists run over and inform him of a major problem, the Void Pod has drifted so far out of phase with our space time that they could not move it, object just passed right through it. Mitch said that they are all dead. James then said that maybe Mitch has the right idea, everyone looks at him in surprise. James explains that maybe fire power is the right way about it, if we just keep shooting it it might destroy it. Dave said that its a good idea but it would damage Legoland. John said that there must be a way of moving it. James then had an epic idea and ran out of the room. James arrived at the room where Dr. Rosenburg and Harold were working. He asked about their progress with the non-wire teleport. They sad that they had made a breakthrough using James old prototype. He then explained the situation and said that they needed to teleport the Void Pod into space before it explodes. Dr. Rosenburg said that they could do it, Harold then added that it would require much more power than normal. Simins then shouted the Mass Spectrometer! Simins explained that the lab has a power relay as the device requires much more power, if they rerouted that power to the teleport lab then maybe it could work, they did so. Harold said that they now had sufficient power, Dr. Rosenburg then activates the teleporter. John at the main command room confirms it has worked and that it is now in orbit. James then uses his Communicator to contact Mitch , he tells him that its all his. Mitch then arms all of Legolands new weapons and fires. Laser cannons and laser blasters all fire while Legolands new Force Field generator protects them all from any debris. It worked, the Void Pod was neutralised with out causing a temporal explosion. James was relieved, he thanked Mitch for finally installing and operating Legolands new weapons and defence system and says that he want it to be made even bigger so Legoland will be prepared for anything. James then gathers all of the head scientists at the briefing table in the main command room. James, Dr. Keller, Harold, Simins, Walter, Dr. Rosenburg, Luther and Slick were all present. He thanks them all for all of their hard work today and says that Legoland and probably half of the Beta Quadrant would of been destroyed if it was not for them. He then says that he wants all of the scientists present to be part of a Legoland team called The Science Team. It is basically a team of the best scientist in Legoland who specialise in a range of different scientific disciplines. This team would work separately all around Legoland but in a time of crisis or for a giant project they would all work together to solve any scientific problem they would face. They all agreed and so The Science Team was founded. At the end, Dr. Rosenburg and Harold approached James and asked him something. Harold said that Legoland had no official lab for teleportation research. Dr. Rosenburg then asks if they can make their own lab for it, they would do vital research and try not to use too much of the engineers and scientists if they are needed by James. James says that he love that kind of research and has been meaning to make a lab fr it but without any other scientists apart from him who specialise in that field he has decided against making it. He explains that now that both of them are here he will happily grant their requests. He also says that he is going to work on complete teleportation and that a whole sector will be made just for it. Both scientists were happy and went off to start their new lab. James then says, speaking of sectors, John and Dave , we need to give all of the labs sectors just like every other Legoland. They both agreed and said to give them the name in order they were made. They then started to name them: Sector A Main Space Port, Secor B Chemical Labs, Sector C Alien Containment, Sector D Ship Yard... The episode ends with The G-man in his office, he is looking at a PDA with a picture of the Void Pod. He then proceeds to open his desk draw and get out a strange looking Communicator. He says down it "We have a leak". The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 2